American Standardbred
The American Standardbred is a horse breed featured in Red Dead Redemption. Description One of the three top-tier horses, along with the Hungarian Half-bred and the Kentucky Saddler. The American Standardbred is the fastest horse in the game. Its health and stamina are weaker by comparison, however. They are dark brown (almost solid black) with a full black mane and tail. Locations/Obtaining They are most often found in #West Elizabeth #in the areas east of Manzanita Post #and south of Beecher's Hope, #as well as in the western portion of Tall Trees. #They have also been found in other places such as the Great Plains around the area where the Buffalo are found #north of Thieves' Landing. Rare occurrences have taken place where the American Standardbred has also been found around Marston's farm in Beecher's Hope and north of Wreck of the Serendipity. Rarely, two American Standardbreds can also be found near Aurora Basin. In rare occasions, this horse has been reported galloping with the Hungarian Half-Bred and the Kentucky Saddler. This is either a game bug or a spawn code error. In Multiplayer, the horse is unlocked at level 40 and can be selected by the player in the Outfitter. Deed A deed for this horse can be purchased at any general store for $1500 ($750 with high enough honor, or low enough honor at Thieves' Landing), but only after the player has successfully broken the horse at least once. Tips *When galloping, the player should tap A/X at a delayed rhythm - about once every second (or three strides). Doing this allows the horse to regain stamina before it is spurred again, while still retaining its top speed. Using this method, the horse can literally be spurred indefinitely, making the increased stamina of the Kentucky Saddler and Hungarian Half-Bred a useless perk. Trivia *The in-game breed is based on the real world Standardbred. See the linked article for information about the real world equivalent. *When looking for the Standardbred, it is often easy to confuse this breed with the Dutch Warmblood, which in reality is dark brown and black. The Standardbred is completely black in any lighting, and does not have any shade of brown. *A possible rare glitch spawns a herd of 4-5 Standardbreds near the river north of Beecher's Hope, close to the Great Plains/Tall Trees border. There is also a spawn point just south of Bearclaw Camp, near the river. *Oddly, there is a slightly increased chance to find it at night. *The American Standardbred is the fastest horse in the game, aside from DLC packs. *Although its the fastest horse, it has average stamina and health. So the horse is the second best, after the war horse. Gallery File:Black.jpg|American Standardbred and Marston File:American Standard-bred.jpg|Another view of the American Standardbred File:Rdr_buckinawesome03.jpg|American Standardbred being tamed american standard bred.jpg|American Standardbred being broken Achievement The player is required to tame an American Standardbred to complete the following trophy/achievement: Related Content es:Trotón americano fr:Trotteur Américain Category:Horses Category:Redemption Transport